


Hourglass

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if my waiting gets you to look at me, brings you back to me - then it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

You're good at keeping people waiting. Especially me.

But that's okay. I don't mind.

Because in the end, if I keep waiting and waiting and waiting, and your chest heaves a breath and your fingers curl around mine and your heart beats to life and your bright eyes snap open and _look at me_ -

If my love and my patience for you somehow, _somehow_ brings you back to me -

Then it's worth every grain of sand that slips through the hourglass.

* * *


End file.
